20 Chapters
by AemanJaved
Summary: A wonderful and enchanting story. Unicorn hairs, mounting, mushy love and a Christmas ball included.


Prologue

Have you ever wondered what it is like to live alone? Especially when you are a girl and your parent aren't what they seem to be.

I used to wonder that a lot at first but then I don't need to do that a lot because I have first hand experience of that.

Why am I talking like this? Because that's what I am. At school you often learn a lot about genetics and how your lifestyle is affected by them but all of those things change under which environment you put them.

It's never easy to be a teenager even though many people- usually adults- think it is, especially if you are a girl. There's more to life than just going to school and doing homework even though many people fail to believe it.

If you have the thirst of knowledge, you want to know as much as possible and exceed all records, your life is converted into a book. I used to do as well and now my life's story is in your hands.

My name is Lyra- short for Lyraine Nathaniel. Even my name Betrayed. This is my story, the story of a girl you wanted to be someone she could never be because of her attitude towards life and her nature.

I thought I was something but how wrong I was…you could never guess. They say that what you do comes back to you in the form of good or bad- I think I'm definitely against it.

An average girl's life is supposed to be pretty average but mine's wasn't because as I discovered later on- I am not average.

The Death of my Magician

I was born in the town of Frelk during the month of December. My memories of my early life are a bit of a haze but I have some significant memories which I never was able to forget.

During my childhood, there was one person who I greatly loved, even more than my father. He was, is and always will be my role model and the one true personality I ever had acquaintance with. He was my uncle, just bigger than my father. During my childhood, most of the time, my father was in Bast so my attachments grew towards him more than towards my father as he was absent most of the time.

I called him my Magician and spent every possible moment with him He was so enchanting, always used to do things immediately and adapted himself to the situation and location like a chameleon. He would even tell off his wife and children for me when I reported complains but we lived in a joint family at that time and they knew it was not meant in the wrong way.

Fortunately, my whole family was very well in terms of status and money in Frelk and never faced any serious problems. I went to a very good school and was always at the top my class as well as being admired by all in my family.

I had quite a good childhood but I was soon to learn the reality of life. When I was six, I suffered; perhaps the worst blow life ever gave me. My magician died.

That whole day I sat on my favorite swing feeling betrayed. I had sat there on the first place because it was magician who had built it for me. The magician's death was the one fact I couldn't and wouldn't accept. I rocked the swing and revived my every moment spent with him in the hope of stopping him from leaving when deep down in my heart I knew that he had already gone, but there was one place, I knew, from which no one could take him away from me; my memories, which I relived continuously from that day till end of the month as everything around me reminded me so much of him.

I had started to call him Magician when the first time I met him, he had warned me that when I would step on the road, a cart would be rushing by and won't stop for a little girl to pass. At first I was taken back and thought he playing a prank but it really did happen when I went out to play that day. As his 'predictions' always came true, a fact ignored by him, I started to call him magician as he always knew what was going to happen.

"You know Lyra, one day a handsome prince is going to carry you away on his silver stallion and love you as much as I do?"

I remembered how much he used to say that one day I would save the kingdom and tease me about our imaginary prince, but the one thing that I remembered all day long was the last week I had spent with him.

Everyone was going away for a week to a wedding but I didn't want to go because I knew I would be bore to death over there and as Magician wasn't going too I went on a hunger strike until my mother had allowed me to stay with Magician, although that week wasn't spent the way I would have liked to.

I had been sleep and I saw in my dream what was to be the future- I'm not psycho though, as I was related to it, it only made sense that I see it too but this was the one thing the sender wasn't aware of.

I saw the Kingdom of Harst (my kingdom. as Magician later told me) all calm for years with only one slight storm once for 10 years after which every possible extreme weather you could name poured onto it. The kingdom was getting ripped apart by who knows what. Although I did see, only from a distance, a tall figure with a small girl with hair flying at his side before I woke up.

I had never had had dreams and since this was my first one and so scary, I just woke up and started screaming like mad but when Magician entered, he looked so like the figure in my dream that I just fainted to the floor. Hey, I was barely six, but the memory of that dream still hunts me.

When I woke up next, Magician was sitting beside me but his face sparked the memories of my dream again forcing me to sit up hastily, alerting Magician.

I calmed down in a few minutes and discovered that I had slept through a whole day.

"I broke your sleeping record. You owe me and ice- cream."

He chuckled and said, "O.K. Lyra, we'll have ice-cream for breakfast tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Yum! I want three scoops of Cookies n' Cream with fudge!"

"But for now, eat this chicken soup, it'll help you calm down." He settled me down and made me drink the whole soup. Then he asked one question and one only: "Tell me exactly what you saw in your dream and don't miss out a single detail."

My whole dream reeled through my head again as I told him everything that was my dream. When I had finished my description, he touched my forehead slightly for a second then fell back thinking, and continued to do so throughout the whole night.

I fell asleep a little while after midnight and was awoken by Magician with three scoops of Cookies n' Cream ice- cream topped with hot fudge waiting for me on the breakfast table. The first thing he said to me was not 'Good Morning' but:

"Lyra, Your dream and what happened this week, you must not tell anyone or anything about it. Don't even think about it. Just forget it. It was a nightmare. You have to promise me this and never break it or I'll never forgive you. It has to stay a secret between us only, O.K."

I was afraid of his seriousness for a few moments but then I did reply to him: "I promise Magician, but what does it mean? You said yourself that every dream has a meaning. You know how to read dreams. Please, please, please tell me what it means."

After a few moments pause, he replied: "It means that something bad is going to happen to our kingdom but those figures you saw are going to prevent it."

Just then I remembered something I had forgotten to tell him. "Magician, you know the part where the sandstorm started, just before it did, I heard the cackles of a man and a woman and saw their faces appearing in the sand."

With this comment of mine, he jerked awake and told me to think back to the moment and while I was doing so, he placed his fingertips over my forehead until I had passed that moment.

After this until his death, he stayed out for long periods of time and our moments together just stopped.

This was the main thing I pondered over all through his funeral till the end of the month until I concluded that I should never have told him about my dream but how was I to know this would happen? This was enough to get me crying again, regardless of the location or situation.

I hated everyone for taking away my Magician from me for a long time as I have never truly accepted the fact that he is dead, and still don't but my attitude towards his death has gone under a dramatic change. His death changed everything from everyone for me about which I would talk to Magician for hours without an end and I guess I still do. My mourning phase lasted for years because there was no one there to bring me out of it, but after ten years, someone did manage to achieve this task.

As they say: You never value anything, until after you've lost it. Now I truly understand its meaning. I guess what philosophers say really does apply to us and I hate them for it.

Misery

My acceptance of Magician's death never exactly came to me. At first I was horrified how my family could just live their lives normally when a death in the family had just occurred. My Magician had died.

As it had been my first experience of death, especially with someone who I had loved the most, my reactions were declared silly and incompetent, and I to be in deep shock, but I lived on and life moved on, even though my prayer every night had been to stop time as it was or turn it back, I couldn't bear to, or want to live.

"You can never go back to a moment when you were happy." His voice would flash into my mind every time I would wish for instant death. He had always been right and I hated to admit it.

My life had become a misery. Misery, that was the one thing that life taught me itself during the course of time as Magician's death, wasn't the only one.

Except Magician, we didn't have any other relatives left. His wife moved back with her family and cut off all relations with us. I couldn't believe she was doing that. I spent a whole day begging her to stay and not leave as we had a very deep connection but she believed that since now that Magician was …dead, so was the connection between us.

One year after she left, mother too fell ill and two weeks on, she had to be transferred permanently to an asylum. Apparently a stray 'bug' had inhabited and injected poison into her blood.

I couldn't believe what was happening; I didn't and wouldn't believe it. Magician… dead, mother as good as dead and father planning on remarrying; insufferable conceit! How dare he! He was using us to show others how kind and gentle he was but I knew better.

Father was a tradesman and a very greedy one; so greedy that he was using us to lure in a young and wealthy woman into marrying him.

He did marry in the end but it was an (extremely) ugly widow with two 'princesses' equipped with overloading pride. Ugh! Why me?

The Funeral

Magician's job was a healer therefore he was known by all from the peddler in the street to the King of Kyllaria. I used to watch him heal and the pleasure on his face after saving someone was precious. Often we used to spend days together traveling around the town healing people.

Magician was the one who taught me how to heal and its pleasure came with the package but this was the one fact that I had hidden from everyone and when Magician died, so did this talent of mine.

When mother too fell ill, I tried to revive it but it had fallen rusty. The one thing that cured all poison infections was a soup in which there are unicorn hairs. I made it as a last attempt to save mother but unknown to me; mother had pulled out all unicorn hairs before drinking the soup, thinking they were from the boar Kieda had been cooking beside me.

Mother death revived my grief for Magician because I knew that he would have been able to save her. After that I swore never to tell or practice my healing powers on anyone else. I thought healing was just some recipes of food but the deeper magic involved in it was what Magician hidden from me and now I know why.

I had hated funerals, even more after Magician's death as they were so boring and constantly reminded me of Magician and mother. They both used to make faces or do something silly to cheer me up.

Now standing here on Mother's funeral, I missed more than ever. I could remember how mother would imitate the speakers' faces or Magician would sneak out and play with me, but sneak back in again when it was time to go.

Unable to stand anymore of the stiffness and fake grief around me, I just ran out, without bothering to tell father.

Where Mother's funeral was being held, there was a beautiful lake where I and Magician often used to come. He used to say that whenever I would feel lonely and wanted to talk to him but he was away, I was to talk our favorite tree there.

After his death, I would spend hours there on the swing he had built for me. Today too I just started to rock myself sideways on that swing.

I had never wept, not even on Magician's death as I had refused it ever happening. But now, the grief was getting too much for me to handle.

I wanted to cry, badly but every time I tried, no tears flowed nor did my grief poured out. What type of confinement was this?

I spent almost five hours there just talking to that tree and trying to pour out my grief. My vision had turned inwards to my memories flashing through my mind as I desperately tried to freeze them then and there. I was trying to catch the past, the one thing magician had specifically warned me never to do.

I got so absorbed in this that I didn't see a boy approaching. When he put his hand on my shoulder to turn me around, I was jerked awake. As reality hit me, my first ever tears came out and steps went backwards, straight into the depths of the lake.

Prince Nishmont

Magician, Mother; dead, Father remarrying, new stepsisters, funeral. My mind was about to blow out of my head. Magician, Mother; dead, Father remarrying, new stepsisters, the funeral. Stop! Please stop! I can't see! Magician, why is it going all black?

My voice was drowning. I was drowning into my own thoughts. I had achieved it. I had caught the past.

Through all this dark I could hear only one thing and one person telling me to hold on. Hold on to what? Then there he was. Magician! He was calling telling me to come to him and sink into his deep arms and next to him was Mother! All I wanted to do was to just cross that last threshold and just sink………

"Lyraine! Lyraine, wake up! Come on, wake up!"

No! Let me go! I want to go to my Magician! My Mother is waiting for me.

"Wake up Lyraine! Come on please wake up!"

Dazed and utterly confused to what was happening to me I woke up with a sudden jolt and endless chill down my spine.

Unable to move a single limb I fell back down as I tried to get up but was caught by a boy about my age but this exertion had been too much for my body to cope with and I fell yet again into the world of unconscious.

I woke up with a major bad headache, more like a migraine, in a room the size of our dinning room. It was filled with the most elegant furniture I had ever seen. From the windows that covered most of the walls, I could tell that dawn was approaching.

After a lot of difficulty, I got myself dressed in the same clothes I almost drowned. They were still a bit wet but I was in an unknown place and I didn't want create a racket over my clothes.

I managed to slip out of the mansion (or whatever it was) unnoticed. I had left a note with my 'sincerest thanks' to whoever it was who's house I had stayed in. During my escape I saw that same boy heading towards my room and made a mental note to find out who he was.

I was in no mood to go back into my own house and wake everyone up at this time; especially since my future mother- to- be was residing there currently. Ugh! Talk about mushy love.

I headed straight back to my swing and there for the first time I started to cry. I cried for ages and this time, talking really did help. So by the time the sun surfaced, I had caught on to everything I should have a long time ago. Crying was bliss after those long silent thoughts and now I completely understood why Magician had forbidden me from hanging on to the past.

I saw him again but this time in my real life as spirits but mum was there too and the comfort they gave me, forced me accept that I had to let them go. The pain it gave them was too much for me to see. Even though my eyes had been closed when all this had been happening, I knew this was real because when Magician had told that this was the only way the dead could contact with the living, and I'm glad they do.

Unknown to me, while I had been going through all this, the same boy had been watching me. When I finally went and stood by the lake, reality was seeping back into my thoughts and the first thing I felt was the cold around me. Rubbing arms was no use so I just stood there gazing into nothing and balancing my past with my present.

I was thinking but not so much. I could feel someone watching and following me. I started to walk around the lake only to find my suspicions confirmed. I stood still looking as if I was just gazing. As soon as he was within 5 feet from me, I slashed back a dragon-hive kick, but he was quick.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" I said as I slashed out a hare- enough to knock him to the ground. I grabbed his dagger held it to his neck and asked again: "Tell me. Who sent you?"

"I will if you give me a chance. Please remove that dagger. I will tell you everything."

Confused at his attitude I stepped back but didn't drop the dagger.

"Lyraine, I mean you no harm."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am Prince Nishmont and I've known you for quite a while now but not in person."

I couldn't believe that I had just attacked the Prince and been so rude to him, another typical Lyra mistake.

I dropped the dagger from sheer surprise. "I am so sorry your highness. Please forgive me." I returned to him his dagger. "I'm really sorry. I had no idea who you were. Please excuse me."

I ran back across the lake to my swing as fast as I could because that was the only place that felt my own. How stupid must he think of me for not even recognizing the Prince. Man, I was so dumb sometimes. He was actually quite nice. I could tell he was taller than me. He had blonde hair, average build and the best thing that I noticed was that he had blue eyes. Magician used to have blue eyes.

It was a very cold morning and walking was not helping the least so I rocked again on the swing when I felt someone covering me with a shawl. Guess who it was.

I turned to find myself face to face with the Prince smiling at me. I pulled back shocked at what he was doing.

"It's O.K. You looked cold."

"Th-Thankyou, your highness." That was all I could get myself to say. It was at these times when I really wished I could be normal. "I would like to apologize again for my misbehavior previously." God! The things you have to do for royalty.

"It's not your fault. I could have scared anyone with the way I was following you. How are you now? You shouldn't have left your room. You were lying on the floor of the lake."

"How do you know?" I had forgotten my manners yet again.

"I was the one who rescued you from that lake. But tell me; what made you fall into that lake?"

"You! You rescued me. Um, then thank you once again. What I was thinking? I was thinking of Magician and Mother. Yes, that's it."

"Magician? Who's that?"

"He was my uncle who died about ten years ago. He was the healer. You may know him."

"Oh, him! He was a great man. He cured my fever within minutes once when every healer in our court had failed. He was really nice."

Just the very mention of Magician's name brought out my tears again and destroyed all the strength. I just sat down tears falling continuously. The Prince rushed over thinking I was going to faint again.

"What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"I'm not that weak you know. I loved Magician. That was my special name for him. I loved him so much that I had refused to accept his death. I was living in the past but when mother too died, I dug into the past even more. I fell into the lake, I had gone too far, taken myself to death just to be with him but that can never be. The present can never meet the past. When I was unconscious, I let go that's why I came away from the mansion to think." I couldn't believe that I was confessing my self to the Prince! Oh, he must think that I'm an emotional fool.

"You had to let go. You're right. The present can never meet the …"

His words were drowned by the sudden arrival of a small group of knights around us and their armor was not a friendly one.

Skirmish

Oh man! Now I was going to have to fight in front of the Prince. Magician, help me!

I had learnt to fight from Magician a long time ago and at the professional level too. Now it was my turn to save the Prince and pay off my debt. Now I won't have to carry that guilt along with me for the rest of my life. Phew!

In total there were six knights around us in a circle. I also noticed that the Prince had two swords with him.

"Slip one of your swords into my hands without gaining any attention from the knights."

"But you can't..."

"Just do it." He did and then the one knight facing both of us rode forward.

"Six knights on stallions against a poor girl and the Prince. Now that's not fair is it? We'll just have to make it fair." I said as I made my first strike at the knight facing me.

"Surrender now and maybe we'll let you live."

"When we both know that's not going to happen then why are you wasting your breath on it?" He slashed forward this time but I just stepped aside and let him fall. I quickly grabbed his sword and made a double strike with the back of the sword straight on his head. It wasn't enough to kill him but enough to send him into unconsciousness.

He must have been the leader because when the others saw what had happened, they too joined in. I faced two warriors- two very poor fighters, how did they ever become knights? It took me five minutes to get rid of them.

Across my shoulder I saw the Prince struggling with the other three knights. "Cowards." I mumbled under my breath. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I shouted. The fight just froze there and the looks I saw on their faces were enough to make me laugh. They thought I couldn't fight, just like the Prince. All three charged at me at full speed but they were just so tactless that it was a piece of cake to avoid them.

One step to the right. Now to the left. Duck. They went smashing into each other. What a sight! I was laughing. Laughing at such a time but there was no time to think about anything right now. Now they came in a single file one after the other.

Divide and conquer. The oldest fighting strategy in the book and yet it always works. When I was fighting two things were happening at the same time. The prince just sat there but the knight I had knocked out had woken and he had a sword.

"Lyraine!" The Prince shouted and ran towards me.

I turned upon my name being called, only to be face to face with the knight. He was going to drive his sword straight into my stomach but I managed to avoid him still but not completely. He ended up driving the sword straight into the side of my waist.

Fighting had always been my passion and while training for it I had learnt never to stop, no matter how badly hurt you were. I smiled straight at him while I did a double strike on him yet again.

"Bye Bye!" I took me less than two minutes to finish off the rest of the knights and that's when the guards of the mansion arrived. They had finally pinpointed the fighting. While they were taking away the knights, I went back to the lake unaware of my wound. The Prince came running to me but before he could talk I spoke out: "You are a pretty good fighter, you know."

He looked so dumbstruck that I couldn't help laughing out crazy. But when I bent, my wound re- opened forcing me to sit down and calm myself.

"You need help. Come on, I'll help you,"

"Thank you very much, your Highness but I need no help what so ever,"

"But you are fatally wounded…"

I ignored him and carefully washed my wound from the lake water. It almost killed me because the water was salty but it had to be done. The blood won't stop I knew that, so I first placed my wet right hand over my wound (It was deep- I wanted revenge) and recited the incantation to heal deep wounds. It takes great concentration and since I hadn't practiced for ages, it took even longer.

After sitting still while reciting the incantation continuously for fifteen minutes, my wound had been healed. Dazed from the treatment, I got up but almost fell down if it hadn't been for the Prince.

The Prince…I had used my powers in front of someone. He must have seen the horror on my face because he said:

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're a healer." He winked at me! "But I will tell how good a fighter you are."

"Thank you your highness."

"Please- call me Nish."

"Thank you but I think I should return to my home now." I said as now I had gained my stability but again I forgot the most important thing in using this incantation. After the wound has healed, they need to sleep straight for at least fifteen hours otherwise the wound will re- open.

"I'm not going to listen to a thing you say. You are going to come in and be re checked by the court healers."

I was taught by the best healer and he doubts his training. How dare him! A sudden jolt of pain down my side forced me bend over gasping for air. Oh no! The wound was re- opening.

I was starting to have difficulty breathing and had to sit and lean against the wall. What to do? I couldn't let the other healers find out that I had healing powers too, so taking in all the courage I possibly could I ran out of the castle straight into the woods where to my fortune I found another group of knights.

I had to risk it. I quickly cast an incantation to numb the pain and another to give me two swords, but with such power that if once hit by either of the swords you'll lay into unconsciousness until commanded.

These knights were more skilled and they had tactics. I decided to face each knight one-o-one. The fire of revenge and my grief mixed together made me unstoppable. I took them down one by one. Their leader just sat there and watched. Coward.

He was the last one to face me and I knew he wasn't going to be easy, especially since my strength was draining out- and fast.

I quickly grabbed one of the horses so as not to drain any more energy than needed. He was good but I had been trained by Magician. I needed to use both my hands to finish him off so I quickly cast another spell for the horse to operate on my thoughts. It was amazing to see his face when I was casting the spell and his shock made it even easier for me to finish him. Unluckily for him, as well as knocking out knights I had cast another spell on my swords so they would forget my spell casting.

He didn't leave without giving me another injury though- just my luck. He too tried driving his sword through my stomach but I again swept aside but not quick enough. His sword ended up hitting me on my arm on the same side as my previous wound. This was too bad to be true.

I got off the horse after he fell. I closed my eyes and listened and was rewarded by my theories confirmed. These knights weren't real. They were real illusions created by a magician from the mansion. I don't like to brag but- I'm good.

I wanted to stop my blood but I needed all the strength I had to cast this one final spell. I transferred all my energy into my swords while reciting the spell. I raised the swords above my head and swung them round my hands until I had finished reciting and finally drove them deep into the floor of the forest, as hard as I possibly could. It created waves, sourced around the swords, till all of the illusions had gone and the sorcerer had been knocked out. I could hear him scream.

The court magicians would be able to disarm him permanently now. Oh yeah- who's the best?

OK, maybe not me. My body had barely any blood left and I had absolutely no more strength left to cast another spell, and my older spell to numb the pain had dissolved. As the waves died out, I too fainted, like a stone falling from the sky, on the floor. But as I fell I hit my head on a boulder- as if I needed any more injuries or any more scars. Just great!

At least no one except the Prince- Nish would know about my powers. I had cast the spells so that no one could trace them- not even the court magicians. Another trick I had learnt from magician.

Oh, how I missed both Magician and Mother!

Kieda

From the moment I had started fighting till it had ended and after my grand spell- Nish had been present. If this is royalty than I never want to touch it even with a fifty feet long pole. He couldn't even help me fight- except catching me when I fell but this time he didn't even do that. What was the world coming to?

I woke up again face to face with Nish sleeping on a chair beside me. I was touched by his kindness. It was near midnight- that I could tell from the sky outside.

I was hungry and more importantly- thirsty. There was a jug of water on my bedside- great. That's the one advantage of being with royalty- you always get what you need immediately. I barely resisted ringing the bell- just to wake up the whole mansion but why should others suffer for me or Nish, who I wanted to sorely kick.

I tried to get up but it seemed the court magicians badly needed some real training. My wounds were no where near healed or even properly bandaged. Must I do everything myself?

After some struggling and stifled screams- I managed to sit up and started to recite but then it hit me. I was in the King's mansion and there are definitely going to be magicians here who will be able to detect and identify my powers. I was powerless! I was going to have to stand all that pain. I wish I could grow wings and fly away.

I just slumped back into my pillows; this whomps. I tried to reach out to the water but couldn't and almost threw it down. I would've have woken the Prince and then be charged for high treason against the Prince and hanged to death. The story of my life in a sentence- the one thing I didn't want.

The only thing left to do was think. The one thing I could beat anyone at. My mind wandered from the teachings of Magician to the warning of Mother to the orders of Kieda- my fairy godmother (it's supposed to be a secret). All my old memories were revived but this time from the present and relived to enjoy- not for holding on to.

Then my mind wandered on to the greatest mystery I have faced yet; Prince Nishmont. Why had he never helped? Was he a stuck- up Prince? Why did the Prince always rush up to me? He was one strange character that's for sure. One I wouldn't mind knowing.

I thought about it for quite a while and then decided to cast a memory spell on the Prince. I couldn't have anyone knowing who or what powers I had.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled under my breath. This was quite a strong spell and you had to be standing to cast it- the one problem I faced. I had the greatest advantage now that he was sleeping, but how was I to stand up?

After five minutes I had managed to slide to the edge of the bed and was starting to get up but I couldn't use my left hand as it was injured. Cursing the court magicians was the best thing I could do now- not a proper curse though. Shame.

When I tried to get up, the pain that gripped me almost knocked me back into unconsciousness. I fell back on the bed with quite noisily but it was enough to revive the Prince from his sleep.

I quickly (as fast as I could in this situation) struggled back into bed and posed myself to be sleeping.

"I know you're not sleeping."

Oh oh! I bit my tongue. "Please forgive me if I woke you up." I was in absolutely no mood of chivalry.

"Nish- my name is Nish as I've already told you and by the way, since I know one of your secret, I'll tell you one of mines."

OK, I seriously think that the Prince of Kyllaria is definitely more than wonky and needs to see a psychiatrist and expert healer immediately.

The Prince burst out laughing like a two year old. "You're right about that! I really do need to see a psychiatrist and expert healer!"

He continued to laugh but the horror on my face made him laugh even more. My mouth went as dry as the sand in a scorching dessert with a drought for over fifty years.

"You're a memory reader?" That was all I managed to force out.

"Correct. I've had a wonderful time reading your thoughts but it was really hard- it took all my power to do it but some I couldn't read at all.

I was about to make a mental note to cast a blocking spell on myself but stopped myself in midway.

"It's OK. I'm not reading you right now."

How can I trust him? I thought.

"Oh you can trust me."

"That just answered my question." I tried to sit up but the horror of him having read all my personal thoughts- invading my privacy prevented me from doing so.

My anger gave me strength enough to 'slip' out of the mansion when he had gone away. Where he had gone I didn't want to know or care about it. I felt so bad that I wanted to drown and never surface again.

"Kieda, come to my aid!" Those were the words I could use to call upon Kieda and I did. She appeared with a very worried look but I didn't need to tell her what happened. She touched my forehead with her middle finger and I collapsed into her. I cried with her for ages along the lake. I poured out all my worries, grief anger… everything.

She calmed me down and made me see sense. She said that the Prince would have caught brief blurred glimpses as long ago Magician had cast the most powerful blocking spell on me after that dream. It was so strong that even she couldn't break. She needed my permission to do it which I had given her long ago.

This cheered me up a lot but this reminded me again of Magician reviving my tear stream.

"Kieda I want to go to Magician. I can't stand all this. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up. I can't play this game anymore. Kieda please take me with you."

"Sweet, you know neither I nor anyone else can do that. You know how much Kent (Magician's real name) wanted you to study and become something. You know how many hopes your mother and Kent had on you. How can you just fail them?"

"I know that but I miss them so much. They were my strength and now they're gone. They are the ones who abandoned me. They were my only reason to live and now I have nothing left. I feel so empty."

"You know that's not true honey. Kent and your mother didn't leave you because they wanted to. They went because it was destined for them to leave at that specific time."

"Then I hate destiny. I'm going to learn how to change it if it's the last thing I ever do."

"You can't control destiny, no one can. The admissions for The University of Magic are about to open, and you know how much Kent wanted you to gain an entry there. You know how much he wanted you to break their 'no- girl' entry rule. You're not going let him down- not now."

"No I'm not. You're right; I can't just give up. That was the first thing Magician ever taught me."

"That's my girl. Now come on. Get up. Go in there and get well quickly. Oh and dear- do visit me personally sometimes."

I grinned at her. "Kieda- I can control my destiny." As I was saying this I called upon Saruh- The sword of death, in my hands. "Good bye."

I plunged the sword into my stomach and this time didn't swerve a millimeter.

Escape

I plunged the Saruh straight into my stomach not moving a millimeter. As I did so; I heard two people screaming my name.

"Lyraine!" The Prince shouted and;

"Lyra!" Kieda shouted.

Jinx! I thought in my mind as I sank further and further into bliss.

"Lyraine! Wake up Lyraine."

"Lyra! Lyra, wake up. Stop playing coy honey, wake up."

"You know- you two are my worst enemies." I was laughing out loud but the pain it gave me forced me to stop. I jerked out of their arms still giggling.

After the amusement of their shocked faces I finally broke the news to them.

"Kieda I thought you were fairy! You should know better! That isn't Saruh! It isn't even a real sword- just an illusion, look." I plunged the sword into the Prince.

The sight on their faces was precious but if they could kill by their eyes I would have long gone.

They were trying to force me into a corner but I stumbled up and tried to run but failed. When they tried to help me- especially the Prince, I stopped them.

"I've got to learn." I gasped out.

"But you're wounded."

"I won't give in- never did."

I kept trying until I could stand up properly and walk a couple of feet. In my last attempt, it got too much for my body to handle and I almost puked.

Kieda had gone by now because her mistress needed her and she knew I understood, but there was no way I was going to take any help from the Prince- not after the happenings of this morning.

I stumble forward and fell straight into my swing. Still gasping and trying to stop the blood from my arm, I started to rock my swing. The Prince…

"Nish- I told you, call me Nish."

So he was still reading my thoughts- how rude can a person get? Well he finally caught on- and I'm supposed to be the wounded one.

What happened to me next I don't know but started to swing properly. Up and down. Up and down, faster and faster.

"Lyraine come down, you'll hurt yourself."

"First thing- my name is Lyra, never call me Lyraine- never. That was my mother's name."

"OK Lyra- please come down. You'll hurt yourself even more."

"Never give up!" I shouted. It felt so good, to be in the air- no one to tell me what to do. I almost felt as if Magician was here again. I saw him standing looking at me from our favorite tree.

I jumped down from the swing moving at full speed when it was at its peak. I felt no pain- only need. I wanted to see Magician once more, to be in his arms and be hugged- just this once.

I fell and rolled down the hill and 'ran' as fast as I possibly could to our tree only to be terribly disappointed.

He wasn't there. No one was. They had left me- abandoned me forever.

My anguish was forgotten as I forced myself to walk all the way back to the mansion. I didn't care what the Prince…

"Nish; call me Nish."

I turned around to find myself face to face with him.

"That was an extremely stupid thing to do. Here let me see your wound- it's starting to bleed again."

"It's fine. Nothing has happened to it."

"Have you any idea how arrogant you are?"

"Yes actually I do. That was the first thing I learnt from Magician. Leave the wound and me alone. I just want to be alone."

"So you can kill yourself. I don't think so. Well for your information- I'm very arrogant as well. I'm not going to listen to a thing you say. Sit down and let me have a look at that wound."

Arrogant? Yes, he is very arrogant, more than arrogant actually. He made me sit on the garden bench and opened my dressing for both wounds. I turned away when he opened both dressing because I didn't want to get scared away from the wounds.

Magician had always told me that if you get scared of even one aspect of healing or any other profession, then you will become useless at it.

He saw me turn away I had a feeling that he knew why although he didn't question it. He did what with my wounds I knew not. I only knew that the pain it gave me was enough to kill me. I couldn't even see properly now.

"You know, you'll make a great murderer one day. I can guarantee that." I just fell off the bench straight into his arms. What was it with me falling straight into his arms? And why couldn't he just leave me alone to do what I want?

I woke up in the same room as before but this time Nish wasn't here. The healers had finally done something because I felt practically no pain and the bleeding too had stopped. Even my dressings this time were much better.

I saw clothes laid out for me but they were a huge frilly gown! Did he honestly expect me to wear that? I wouldn't go near that even if someone paid me a thousand Hughs.

That's when the Prince entered the room laughing his head off. Behind him was a maid carrying a set of clothes similar to mine. I breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Those clothes were a joke. I wanted to see you reaction. Here take these and get dressed."

Was he always so bossy?

"Yes I am very bossy."

"Well maybe you've finally met your match."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe I am."

He left with a very serious face. At first I thought I had offended him but I was yet to be proven wrong.

I told the maid to leave even though she said that Nish would kill her if she left but I knew better. I took a piece of paper on which I wrote that I had sent out the maid.

Finally she left and I was on my own again. I bathed myself and dressed slowly so as not to open my wounds again. It felt good to be clean.

That was when the maid came back and insisted she do my hair. How much can you refuse someone? She did my hair in a very elegant knot with occasional hair hanging out.

"It's no use- you know this is going to get ruined very quickly."

"Miss, this type of knot is very sturdy and never gets loose. This will secure it even more." She applied a magical spray on it which fixed into place. Nice!

I headed straight for the door. I needed some fresh air badly. The door was locked.

I guess he needed to be taught a lesson. A slow grin spread across my face as I knew he would be reading my thoughts right now.

I dashed over to one the great big windows and opened all of them one by one. I climbed out of the window straight to the top. Once I almost fell but I couldn't give up no matter what. I finally reached the top and thought just one thing.

I won. You lost.

An Acquaintance with the Prince

Nish too came up after approximately fifteen minutes. When he did, I was sitting at the very edge of the roof, hugging my knees. My hair had started to go loose and was flying around to the side. I knew he would come up but right now, I was lost in the memories of training with Magician.

When he touched my shoulder, I swung around posed in battle mode.

Rule number 1: Always be alert. When I saw it was Nish, I sat back down again in the same pose and continued my journey through my memories.

"Met your match yet?"

"You're good Lyra, bearing in mind that you competed with a Prince- you're good. Yes, maybe I have finally met my match."

"Realization and reality- my two greatest enemies." I mumbled under my breath.

He then took me down and showed me the whole mansion- it was the most beautiful I had ever seen.

"Isn't this from Moghacho- the greatest artist in the land?"

"How do you know?"

He was amazed at the fact that I knew so much about art. I just gave him one of my mysterious smiles and said: "There's more to everyone that what meets the eye."

I had dinner with him in a room the size of a proper ballroom. OK, so being rich does have its own advantages.

After dinner I went out into the garden with some paper and pens. I'd seen the most beautiful roses there and wanted to sketch them.

I placed the paper on the bench and sat on the grass. Everything around me was so beautiful. It was twilight, the time when magic has its full power but I was in no mood to do it. I had reminded myself of my oath of never using it.

I sketched for over and hour and then left my sketches there and walked around the garden. I didn't enter the maze because I didn't want to be out here all night.

After three hours of fresh air, I returned to my room and finished my sketches. I always wrote some sort of poetry on my sketches- it just made them even more beautiful. I finally went to bed at midnight after staring out of the windows for ages.

I woke up about three hours after dawn the next day. I had never been one of those who slept late. After some guessing, I found my way up to the roof and sketched the lake from that perspective. By the time I had finished, it was time for breakfast. I went back to my room quietly but I found a maid outside there to dress me. She thought I was still sleeping! I couldn't help laughing at her shocked face.

I told her to wait outside while I freshened up, although I did let her do my hair though. I liked the way my hair stayed still.

I was alone in the breakfast room- Nish was obviously a late sleeper. I quickly ate some toast and drank some tea. Then I asked one of the servants the way to the stables.

I took out a horse and rode out to the woods with a real sword this time. Some of the guards were practicing at that time so I asked if I could join them. At first they hesitated to fight properly but they quickly got into the mood of things. They were good but not good enough to beat me.

After that I was joined by the Prince in my walk around the forest with my horse. I found a tree and started climbing although this time he didn't object.

On the way back I finally asked him: "I need to leave tomorrow for Oxford." Oxford was where I was going to beat all records of the kingdom.

"You can't leave tomorrow! You're still very ill! I'm going to Oxford too next week, why don't you leave then with me?"

"I don't need an escort or a carriage. I've got my own horse at my house from where I need to get my clothes and other things as well."

"I didn't mean to offend you but I've been talking with the healers and you need rest for at least two more days, otherwise your wounds will break open again."

I grudgingly agreed. The admissions for The University of Magic won't open for two more weeks. It was a risk I was going to have to take but I won't be late- no matter what happened.

When I returned to my room to pick up my sketches- they were gone! I enquired everywhere but no one had seen them.

I was really angry and upset about it but I took some more paper and did my lake sketch again and many more sketches. I had a whole bundle full by the end of my stay and most of them from the roof. That's how I passed two more days at the mansion.

It was the night before my leave and I was just finishing up the last of my sketches when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said absent mindedly and Nish entered. I hadn't turned to see who it was and he just crept up by my shoulder.

"You sketch very beautifully."

"Huh!" I jumped up. "You just scared me to death here." I said quickly gathering them up and tying them.

"Can I see them?"

"OK" I gave him my sketches. He took to the window and looked at each one carefully. I never sketched what I saw but what I felt and described it too. When he came to the sketch of the lake, I tried to snatch it from him but he pulled it away.

"Can I have that? It's kind of private."

"No. It's so beautiful, why are you hiding this, and your talent?"

"I haven't hidden it. No one ever discovered it." No one except Magician, mother and Kieda.

"Can I have one of them?"

I looked at him with an enquiring face but said "Yes" anyway.

He took my sketch of the mansion in which there was a miniature figure of him. I didn't want to give him any but who can refuse to a Prince.

"Where are you going in Oxford? I want to write to you if it's alright with you. I like you."

"You'll soon find out where I am and no, I don't mind you writing to me."

That was the end of our conversation.

In the morning I left silently in my own clothes on foot, but I had forgotten how bossy Nish was.

Half way I heard someone ridding behind me. I quickly hid behind a tree, but it was only the prince with a spare horse. Huh?

I came out when he had gone some way. Where was he going?

"I was looking for you."

He had read my thoughts and found me. "Why?"

"Why did you just leave so early in the morning? I wanted to ride with you."

"I wanted to make an early start and I didn't want to disturb anyone."

"My escort is going to meet us on the road to Oxford tonight. I'm going with you."

"I don't use that road, and it's going take me a while to get myself sorted in my house. Why don't you ride on ahead and I'll catch up."

"You can't ride fast- your wounds won't heal properly."

"Watch me." I got so angry at that I quickly grabbed the other horse, but my small bag in the saddle bag and charged ahead.

I slowed down after a while to let him catch up and we both trotted back to my house where he rode on ahead, and I stayed behind.

Preparation

I entered the house with the backdoor. Father was away on his business and my stepsisters to their finishing school. Ugh! My step mom was here but she was sleeping and if I was lucky, I would be long gone by the time she woke up.

Kieda was here to welcome me though.

"Hello Lyra. How are you? I missed you so much." She gave me a big long hug- just what I needed.

"Here are your things." I had sent a note ahead of me to Kieda telling her where I was going so she could pack my bags.

"Everything is in there?" Magician had given me two enchanted magical bags. You could put as many things as you wanted in there and it would never get full and would always stay weightless.

"Yes honey, everything you said is there."

"Thanks, I just want to get a few more things."

"Sure, but hurry up. Mistress wakes up in two hours." I gave her a disgusted look. "Not everyone is like you honey." She smiled at me and I grinned at her. She had given my step mom Ognam, an herb from which you fell asleep until commanded to wake up.

I went up to my attic room to collect everything I wanted. I took all my sketches, my ornament from Magician, my creations, my sword, everything. Except my two swords I out everything into my 'saddle bags'.

Within the hour I was packed, saddled and ready to go. "Bye and thanks for everything Kieda."

"Take care and don't forget to write. Now go and prove them all wrong. Go!"

Journey through the Woods

I started of with a trot but soon ascended into a full run quickly. I wasn't going to use that road- no way. Magician and I had planned this a long time ago and I wasn't going to swerve from it.

I went along a path in the forest by the road to Oxford as it was much quicker. Soon the sun set and I slowed down to a walk and dismounted the horse.

It took me fifteen minutes to set up camp and settle the horse. I had something quick to eat and started sketching the horse in the light of the fire.

My horse had been a gift to me by magician and I didn't need my hands to control it. I had called her Rose and it suited her perfectly. She was very beautiful but you wouldn't want to be in her bad books.

All the time I had my swords beside me in case of bandit attacks. I wouldn't mind one right now though.

I fell asleep sketching and woke up with a stiff neck. In half an hour I was ready to depart again.

"OK Rose, ready to go? Let's ride!"

During midday I stopped for an hour to give Rose a rest and get something to eat. I was happy to say that my wounds were properly healed by now I had no worry towards them any more.

I started to sing a small song Magician had taught me a long time ago.

_Thus far have we come together,_

_Now you take this road, I the other_

_Take with you the recollection,_

_Of all we did in common._

It was actually a poem which we had turned into a song. I hummed it to me but was interrupted by noises of fighting. Someone needed desperate help.

I quickly packed everything and mounted Rose. "Come on Rose, some one needs our help. Charge!"

I rode to the origin to find Nish and his escort was having trouble fighting off a couple of bandits. They really needed some major fighting training.

"Hey Nish, need some help?"

"Badly!" He couldn't fight off a single bandit- a very poor fighter- on his horse. I couldn't believe what was happening. They were tactless!

I did a hare on the bandit closest to me. The hare was my favorite as it sent the enemy immediately into unconsciousness. The other two faced a double snake and the last one faced a double hare. Oh yeah!

These weren't the actual names of the strikes but when I was learning them, they sounded so much like the name of these animals that I called them that from then on. Even magician called them that.

"You really need to train yourself. I'm a girl and I alone on a horse can fight better that all your guard put together."

"I thought you were going to catch up soon."

"I did but I wasn't going to use this road and I told you that. Anyway, thanks for the practice, got to fly." I gave him a quick grin and charged off back to my path.

I must have looked a sight fighting those guys, my hair flying about and in my riding habit. My riding habit was my only set of clothes that I could wear anywhere and never look out of place. It was in the shades of blue and I looked best in it but hair had opened from its knot during my ride.

"Lyra! Lyra, wait up!"

I slowed down to let Nish catch up but didn't stop completely.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you, Oxford."

"Aren't you going to stay with my escort?"

"I told you, I need no escort, and anyway, I'm a bit behind schedule already. Where are you going in Oxford?"

"The University of Magic, but why are you going to Oxford?"

"I'm on a mission bestowed on me from someone I loved dearly and there is no way I'm going to let him down. You'll see me in Oxford, more than you ever thought." I had no spare time left, so with this note hanging in the air, I charged off at full speed to my destiny.

The University of Magic

The University of Magic was the best and only university that taught everything under the same roof. Only the very best got and entry into but in the last fifty years, no girl had been able to gain an entry but that was going to change this year.

It was huge. The building itself was a masterpiece of art and equipped with only the best professors and equipment. The building loomed over you as huge as a castle with five towers for the different levels of students. Around the castle were huge grounds with the most beautiful flowers and perfectly trimmed grass. In the very centre of the castle was a courtyard on which swordsmanship was practiced and behind the castle were hills were riding and examination battle took place.

I was taught by Magician, mother and Kieda. Magician taught me magic and the art of fighting, Mother taught me how to be a true lady and Kieda taught me how to survive this world. I had absolutely no doubt over my teachings.

With this confidence and courage, I entered The Great University of Magic. It was filled with boys+ and boys only. Everyone froze as I rode in on Rose as elegantly as I possibly could. I think I saw Nish somewhere but I had other more important things to think of.

I dismounted and strode right up to the admissions table and entered my name.

"Young lady, are you sure about this?"

"My dear sir, if I wasn't I wouldn't be here."

I waited in the lawn for another fifteen minutes after which the admission challenge would begin.

Impatient from waiting, I started playing with my locket. It had been a gift to me from Magician but now that he was gone, it gave me the same strength he used to.

The horn sounded. The challenge was about to begin.

"Gentlemen and Lady, welcome to the University of Magic. As you all know, only the very best among you will be able to gain an entry into this prestigious University- which are mostly boys." He grinned sheepishly at me while everyone round me started to giggle.

I gave him my 'lady' smile. Don't worry who ever you are; I'll wipe that grin off your face soon. Just wait and watch.

He spoke on continuously about the rules and facts. I knew all this by heart but I also knew that these rules were broken every year.

First everyone had to take a written examination during which they would set up the challenge. Even the students who already studied there had to take these examinations- they were used as their progress check.

I put away rose and left my bag in the hall with everyone else. We were led into the main hall which was lined with desks. We were called forward one by one and seated at our designated tables. Oh I knew why everyone was sneaking looks at me. Everyone thought I was going to fail but they were dead wrong.

I saw Nish. He was three columns away from me but I looked to the front. Today was my day and no one was going to spoil it for me, not even the Prince.

"Please settle down." The same old man called out. I quickly put on my 'lady' smile. "You may begin."

The test was supposed to last for two hours but I had it wrapped up in an hour. I spent a whole hour inventing ways of punishing the Principal but when I got tired, I started sketching the drawing on the wall on the spare paper.

Finally we were told to stop. I resumed my smile. I stood up and started to walk away with my sketch but I was stopped by the Principal.

"You're not allowed to leave with the exam papers."

By now everyone had stopped and was watching us. My turn to wipe off his smile.

"It is just my sketch sir. Here, look." I showed him my sketch. He was still smirking. He tried a few revealing spells but there was nothing to reveal. It really did wipe off his smirk!

"Forgive me; I thought you were taking away the exam paper."

"No problem." I was pushing down a serious outburst of laughs but I couldn't ruin my image, not now.

He took away my sketch because he liked it very much- yeah right!

I quietly went out of the hall, ignoring all the jeers from the other boys, collected my bag and went out into the lawn where we were separated into our different years and given lunch.

I couldn't ear to eat in front of the boys as they were s disgusting. I ate something because I needed my strength but quickly left for a walk with some supplies in my hand.

I was finally able to breathe when I had gone at least fifty feet away from them. I sat down and ate from my supplies for the journey.

Soon it was time for the challenge and I returned to the main entrance lawns of the castle. We were called up separately for the challenge.

Finally I was called. I had to collect my horse and ride out to the hills as fast as I possibly could. In five minutes I was in my riding habit and charging towards the hills. I knew everyone would be watching me.

I had to ride through the forest, into the hills, and to the battle field. Easy enough but I knew it would be filled with traps.

The Challenge

As soon as I entered the forest, I took out one of my swords and cast a trap spell. It would warn me of any booby traps that may fall my way making it easier for me to avoid them.

"Come on Rose. Let's show them how strong girls really are." They had really good traps but I avoided every single one. In the last quarter of the forest I encountered the same bandits that I had finished off on my way to Oxford. When they saw who it was they just froze. "Boo!" They scrambled away like mice running away from a cat.

That was on third of the quest accomplished. Next were the hills where I already knew what was going challenge me; beasts of every possible kind; from ogres to gnomes, from giants to fairies.

I was right. They were there making a unified stand which no one could break. I could but I didn't want them chasing me down to the battle field.

"I mean you no harm; I only wish to pass peacefully."

A small fairy came up and said: "You have three options, you can attack us and get killed, you can surrender everything you have and we'll let you pass, or you can answer our riddle."

"Thank you but I'll take option three; the riddle."

"_This is the word that can separate_

_Everything from families to a fleet of pirates,_

_Next is the most common connective in use,_

_For joining only, never to abuse,_

_This final word has five meanings,_

_But all of them are related to winnings. _

_Now string together these words and recall,_

_Which is the oldest fighting strategy known by all?_

I started to think immediately as I had no spare time. Unluckily for these creatures, Magician had given me tons of practice on this type of challenges and after five minutes of straight thinking- I had the answer.

"Divide and conquer."

These three words alone created a huge earth quake which went right through the creatures forcing them to split. I already knew they would be scrambling so I quickly cast a push- proof spell around me and Rose. No creature would be able to move me a single millimeter.

I took the earthquake as a sign that I had given the correct answer. I charged straight out to the top of the next hill to examine the battle field.

I could see nothing but a quick revealing spell showed me the field filled with knights, similar to the ones I had encountered at the Prince's mansion; piece of cake.

I quickly revived my push- proof spell and rode on to the battle field. As soon as I entered the field, a magical boundary was activated around me the whole field; so typical of them.

Without waiting for the knights to appear or charge, I put Rose on mind control- I didn't need a spell to do it on Rose.

"OK Rose, I'm leaving you on mind control, don't let me down girl." I dismounted, and Rose went to cover my back. I raised my swords above my head and started spinning them round and round, while I recited the incantation. Fifteen seconds later I uttered the final syllable and drove the swords straight into the field.

The waves this time were much larger as I had increased the intensity of the spell due to the enormity of the field. I was glad I had revived the push- proof spell otherwise I would be unconsciousness by now.

The waves revealed the knights and destroyed them then and there. As long as there were knights on the field, the waves would continue. I called upon Tibboh- the sword of defense and started to move around the field as I knew that these knights would keep on coming therefore I would have to destroy their source to finish them off for good.

In the very middle of the field, I found the source; a sorcerer. I quickly transformed myself into my magical battle mode by raising my hand in the air and twirling.

My dress's top only went up to the top of my chest with a small collar around my neck which twirled into the middle of the top. It gave me full freedom to move my arms. It was very tight but covered with embroidered curls, and ended at my hip. Under it I wore plain trousers with sturdy leather boots also embroidered with curls. My hair was tied back high and plaited with a small tiara just above my forehead. I had a small blue transparent cape and my own scepter which appeared magically in my hand when I wanted. All of my dress was in shades of blue and created so that if you looked at it from a distance, you'll think you're looking at the sea.

Mother had helped me design it, Kieda had made it, and Magician had given it its magical powers; the perfect dress.

I turned around to face a completely shocked sorcerer and before he could, I used a simple knock out spell to finish him off.

Apparently he was a bit stronger. He quickly recovered and sent the spell back at me which I avoided after several back flips.

I sent a complete knock- out spell his way as well as creating a shield around me and Rose. This time it hit him square on the face and he wasn't able to recover.

The swords stopped sending out their waves as the knights stopped appearing. I jumped down from the hill and landed crouching straight on the field. I cart wheeled to the swords and cart wheeled straight on them and straightened up with both swords in my hands. (I like to show off every once in a while and today was my day.)

By now, Rose had reached me- she didn't prefer jumping. I put both swords back into their scabbards and pulled out my best sword- the one Magician had given me. It had been his once but he had left it to me when he died. Now Magician too will be able to see my success.

I had one last challenge left; I had to fight a knight before I could leave- easy. We both bowed but I knew he would strike while I was bowing so I stayed alert. He slashed forward while I was still rising but I blocked him easily.

He attacked with a double hare but it was very poorly aimed. "Mister, you really need to improve your aim." I said while he was attacking but I had quickly moved to his back.

As soon as he turned, I gave him a taste of his own medicine. I slashed a double hare at him- before he had a chance to block it.

"You're a girl, you can never win against me. No one has and no girl will be able to."

"Well now someone will, and it's going to be a girl." I slashed out double hares at him one after the other. They weren't meant to be for attacking. He got into only defending and that's when I gave him his final blow.

He was a couple of feet from me. I cart wheeled up to him smacking him down from one of my boots. Then I served him a nice double snare- the deadliest attack. That finished him off. "Today someone has defeated you and it's a girl. "Never underestimate a girl- never."

I put one hand on rose face and started to walk out. The magical fence hadn't fallen completely yet but a quick blast spell cleared my path. I walked out of the field straight back to the entrance lawn.

Acceptance

I walked out into the entrance lawn where everyone was, with one hand on Rose, to guide her, absolutely scratch less.

I walked through the crowds of students gaping at me speechless straight to the Principal. I raised my sword (the Principal thought I was going to attack him!) and placed it back in its scabbard.

"May I have my results please, sir?" He was still gaping at me like the rest but now everyone edged forward to hear my results.

"You completed the challenge, including the written exam, with full marks. Congratulations, you are now a student of The University of Magic and the first female student in fifty years."

"Thank you sir." I shook hands with him and received my acceptance certificate. I turned around and once again walked down the same aisle but this time I was greeted with clapping, cheers and respect.

I was crying and smiling at the same time. I mounted Rose and charged off towards the stables. I put Rose away, collected my bags and swords, and went to their lake side. According to the agenda, the students who have finished the challenge can do what the want until dinner time.

"I did it Magician, we did it. Kieda, come to my aid." Kieda appeared and I jumped straight into her.

"You've won, haven't you honey. I'm so happy! Kent and your mother would have been so proud!"

"Kieda I only called you because I couldn't wait until my letter reached you."

"I have to go now but don't give up. I know you can make it to the end." With this I was left to cry and hug myself. I was happy and sad at the same time.

After roughly an hour, it was almost dinner time so I collected myself and magically changed into my best dress- not a frilly one.

This one was an embroidered green top with a plain green pants and boots with beautiful black over coat. I tied my hair in a single braid, collected my luggage and headed back to the main hall- where the dinner would be.

All the way back, I was congratulated and praised by all the other students. I left my luggage outside as it would be transported to my room itself. I sat down near the end of the table for the first years.

A couple of minutes later, there was horn blast and Nish was brought in on a throne carried by his guards. He was going to be dinning with the professors. I felt sorry for him but then that's royalty for you.

All around the hall there was only one topic of discussion- me. Hey- I had broken the fifty year old record.

The entrance speech was down right boring. I almost fell asleep but I had to keep my reputation didn't I? Then the food appeared but this time-to my relief, the boys ate more like gentlemen.

Overall the opening feast was excellent but I hated the way everyone kept sneaking looks at me.

Magician, help me!

At the end of the feast, I was called to go to the Principal's office.

All he did was congratulate me and tell me how I would have a separate room. He was explaining the rules when I interrupted.

"Excuse my interruption sir, but I am already aware of all the rules of this prestigious university."

"Very good. You are very good as I've seen but I would like to warn you against problems you may face because you are the only female student in this university."

"Sir, if you are suggesting that I leave because I am the only girl, then you are very wrong there. I came here because this is the only university which would have suited me and if you even try do deny me my right then I will not hesitate to contact the authorities. As far as I'm concerned, there is not a single rule of this university that even suggests that this university is for males only."

I had poured out all my anger on the poor guy.

"Believe me Madam I had not the least intention of doing that." Yeah right. "I was merely pointing out the problems you may encounter and if you do then please don't hesitate to contact me."

"Excuse me." Pointing out problems, my foot! So Magician was right, the Principal is really a brainless git.

I went straight back to my room and unpacked. I put my clothes in my wardrobe after casting an enlarging spell on it- the one similar the one on my saddle bags. I put all my sketches in my study table drawer. I put everything away and cheered up the room. I added wind chimes to the windows, a bead and mirror curtain to my door. I hung up a mirror and the photos of Magician, Mother, and Kieda. On one wall where there was no furniture, I covered it all with all my sketches in an overlapping fashion.

When I had finished, the room looked much better and more to my taste. Above my study table I put my timetable and everything related to my studies.

When I had finished, I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me- Nish."

I placed the chain on the door and opened the door. Thank god he was alone. I let him enter.

"I just came to congratulate you. You were amazing on your challenge and when you transformed- everyone's mouth just dropped open. Weren't you scared?"

"Sit down." He sat on my study chair and I on my beanie cushion. "I had no reason to doubt my skills so why should I have been scared. Now you made a much better entrance at the feast. How was your challenge?"

"I had no challenge- because I'm the Prince and I didn't choose to enter the hall that way."

I was laughing like mad. I stood up and opened the door suddenly. Outside the door was a group of boys trying to listening to our conversation. "Can I help you?"

"Uh…sorry!" They dashed back to their own rooms as if they had seen a ghost.

I was laughing again. "Maybe we shouldn't meet like this. These boys may take out the wrong meaning out of it. Send me notes or we can meet in the grounds. I'll see you in class anyway."

"No you won't. I don't attend the regular classes. I have my own separate classes in my suit."

I rolled my eye. "Royalty. How boring must that be? Do you have separate practical lessons as well?"

"No those are the only ones I have with the rest of you the only thing that I look forward to."

We chatted some more and he left around midnight.

That was my first day at The University of Magic.

Dean, Will and Lizzy

I had taken every subject available for my courses. They were: swordsmanship, archery, horse riding, spell casting, potions, transformation, astronomy, defense, healing, and arts. I was one of three people who had taken all subjects. These were the subjects Magician had wanted me to take.

"All these put together create Magic. Never forget that Lyra." That was what Magician had told me and never will I forget that.

Every subject was fascinating to me and I studied as hard as I possibly could. My topics were spread over a three week time table so I didn't need to use time travel.

I had learnt one other thing from Magician which these boys sorely needed- time management. They would be inside pouring over scrolls trying to write last minute essays whereas I would be outside enjoying the fresh air and sketching.

My and Nish's meetings thinned out but we still wrote continuously.

_They should have another subject in the uni. Courses: time management. My class students are sorely in need of it. _

_How's life on your end? I really think that the Professor of healing should retire- that guy barely knows his spells. His lessons are used by other boys to finish their home works. Some times I think I'm the only one listening to him, but I must say- his lectures are the best ones. Everything he says just sticks into my memory and he never hesitates to help, unlike the professor of swordsmanship- he can barely string together two words._

_Thank god I have no problems with him. I'm his favorite as I am the only one who can do an effective double hare and that's the easiest one._

_Got to go- my last minutes help is currently required by the lazy group._

His reply was:

_I'll never understand why you go around helping everyone. Sweet dreams._

Within that month everyone truly respected and they knew what would happen if they won't. One of the really rough and tough guys had tried to be cheeky with me but after I had finished from him, he needed to spend two months in the hospital ward. Now whenever he passes me, his eyes are digging the ground.

I made two new friends; Dean and William- Will for short.

Dean was a very cheerful guy who always thought before he did anything. I met him first in the library. In the hurry to get to class on time, I had left some of sketches there. He too was in the same class and when he returned my sketches we got off really well.

William I had been placed partners in my archery class and we got off from there and it turned out that Will and dean were already great friends. Will was more of an act first, think later guy but he was really nice.

We three used to attend all classes together, form pairs, and do projects; everything we did together.

They knew about my relation with Nish and made themselves scarce whenever he showed up to meet me and when he left they would bombard me with questions.

"Did he ask you out?'

"Did he confess?"

"Did he propose?"

It was always Dean who started and then they would ask questions one after the other like a robot. "Guys, guys, please- you know we are just friends. Why can't you leave it at that?"

"Yeah right." Dean would say, and Will would give a loud snort.

I also made a female friend. The neighbor of our uni was a finishing school in which I found a great friend; Elizabeth- Lizzy for short.

We met when I was out in town on one of our free evenings. I owe her a lot- she transformed me even more into a lady.

Unfortunately she was in the same finishing school as my stepsisters'. Talk about bad luck!

Edmund Montgomery

It was one of our free evenings as it was Halloween and I was really enjoying it. Me, Lizzy and the guys were out wandering around the streets. I was dressed like a witch in a tight dress robe- nothing frilly and had a light orb hovering above my head. Lizzy was dressed as a fairy, Dean as a vampire and Will as an ogre.

"Hey Dean, you owe us a treat remember."

"For what, my dear, Madam Elizabeth?"

"You're becoming a vampire. Now you'll leave us alone."

They started chasing each other but I was feeling uneasy. Something wasn't right.

"Ooh look! Lyra's missing her boyfriend." Will finally noticed me standing there looking hollow.

"Something's not right and I'm going to find out what." I removed the make- up Lizzy had done and quickly tied up my hair in a braid. "Hey- I'm a witch."

That's when I saw Nish coming. Hang on- he always has an escort with him. "Forgive me Nish." I mumbled and blasted a revealing spell at him.

That hadn't been Nish- just an illusion. "Nish's in trouble." I ran towards the town stables, got Rose and charged full speed towards the castle.

Meanwhile, Lizzy and the gang were chasing after me, they bumped into Nish.

"Hey guys. Where's Lyra?"

"You're Nish right, the real Nish?"

"Of course, but why are you asking such strange questions."

"Because Lyra has just gone back to the castle to save you." Lizzy finally said.

"Oh no!" They all shouted at once.

I jumped off a galloping Rose after telling her to go straight to the stables. I ran straight into the castle towards Nish's suit. I could hear him screaming. How could no one hear him?

"Nish! Nish where are you? Nish!"

"Turn around."

I turned to find myself facing a boy but not Nish.

"Where's Nish? What have you done with him? I swear if you've hurt him I'll…"

"Save your breath. I don't know where he is but you are going to pay."

"For what? What have I done to you?"

"You almost killed my pal Jimmy."

"That oaf? He deserved what he got."

"No he didn't and now you're going to pay."

"Get a life!" I started to walk out of the room but he blocked all entrances.

"You want to play do you? What's your name?"

"Edmund Montgomery."

I avoided a mega blast from him, twirled and transformed. "Well Edmund- you've messed with the wrong girl at a very wrong time." I shot a blast at him.

"Is that all you've got girl?"

"Watch me." I called for my scepter and fired a full blast at him. It caught him unaware. When he fell down I shot a power suction spell at him but he turned at the last minute.

"Let's take this outside- we don't want to attract the teachers do we?" He smirked and transported us into the same field as the one in the challenge- with the fences up.

"Thanks for the lift, Eddy." We both shot power blasts at each other but I missed by a cart wheel. I shot another power blast at him but missed. "Enough playing around, Eddy, face me on a one on one battle if you dare."

I called up my sword and Magician's sword and did the scare act. It is done to scare away your opponent.

He slashed forward. "You really need to improve your swordsmanship, Eddy."

"My name is Edmund."

"So?" I gave him a double hare which sent him smashing down. I immediately cast a power suction spell over him, finishing the battle. The fence was opening.

As I was waiting for the fence to open, he took up hi sword and tried to smash it down on my head but I blocked him before he could even tried.

"Spend your stamina on something more worthwhile." I disarmed him and crushed his sword.

"I haven't lost yet."

"Really, how?"

"One word- Nish."

I blasted my way out of the fence straight back into town where I found Lizzy, Dean, Will, and Nish battling for their lives with the same illusionist knights.

I needed to cast the one major spell but I wasn't sure if I had enough energy left.

Never give up. I had Magician's sword too with me, how could I fail?

I needed to same my friends before I could cast it though. I called for my scepter and released Tushigo- the fire Eagle. "Tushigo, take my friends to safety. GO!"

This spell was different. In this spell the energy would be drained from me instead of the earth. The earth would be just a way to send the waves along.

I started swinging the swords above my head, but they were refusing to climb onto Tushigo so I shouted: "Lizzy, Will, Dean, Nish, she'll take you to safety! Go with her!"

They gave me quizzical looks.

"Go!" I shouted again.

"She's going to cast a spell, hurry!" Dean finally managed to knock some sense into them.

As soon as Tushigo was away, I started reciting the incantation and swung the swords into the earth. Every atom of energy was being drained away from my body to the swords, forcing me to kneel down.

I started to lean on the swords. I can't fall, not now. The spell will fail. Never give up. I have to save my friends; must stay awake.

That's when the storm started and thunder struck straight through my swords to me. Scream- no- scream; release the pain- no! I will waste the energy and the spell will fail.

I don't how but I finally managed to transfer that energy back into the swords and end the illusionist spell.

The waves finally stopped. At first I just stood there waiting to see whether they everyone was all right. They came out one by one from the cave Tushigo had taken them into.

I called on my scepter and Tushigo went. Before my friends could even approach me, my vision failed and I fell banging my head badly on the road. I rolled down the hill straight into the river after a final 20 feet fall.

Survival

I woke up in the river. OK, so no one knew where I was. Great, where are your friends when you need them?

After a five minute struggle, I pulled myself out and started to look for any injuries. I was scratched everywhere, my left leg was fractured, the spell had left my right hand practically useless, the final fall was causing me major breathing difficulties, and the thunder had caused the blood in my head wound to seal itself on the inside. How worse could it get?

A rock slide! I pushed myself away but one of the boulders came smashing on to my left leg. I had never screamed but this was just too much. I let out a long scream and then fainted from the exertion.

I woke up and after fifteen minutes slowing pushing and many stifled screams, I managed to push the boulder off my leg. Now I won't be surprised if I got deformed forever.

I knew the fastest way back to the castle was a climb but my leg.

"Never give up Lyra, Never." Magician was there, sitting right beside me.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled but his one hug and look from his eyes was enough to fill me with courage again.

I found a piece of wood to bind around my leg and finally got up. After many attempts and many more stifled screams, I reached the cliff that would take me straight to the back of the castle.

I started to climb and fell straight back on my right arm. That was definitely more than fractured now. I attempted again and this time I didn't fall and finally rested for fifteen minutes on a ledge half way through.

"Magician, help me." I started on the rest of the climb but this time it was harder because I was tired and this was the steeper part. An hour later I stumbled to the top. Another fifteen minutes gave me enough energy to make it back to the castle.

It was dinner time so everyone would be at dinner. Good, I won't have to encounter every boy I met on the way. I reached the steps of my tower. I was just below Nish's suit, but the steps still made me dizzy.

I started to climb leaning heavily on the wall. The thirst and hunger was killing me and the pain wasn't helping.

As I was climbing up to my level, Nish was coming down. None of my sense except my sight was working anymore. I just knew one thing and that was to get to my room.

Nish passed me without even noticing as he was lost in thought. I was almost there but I couldn't do it anymore. My eyes were failing me.

There was my room but I fell down on my beanie cushion before I do anything.

That was when Dean and Will were making their way down to dinner and that was when Nish realized that he had passed me.

"Lyra!" he shouted and burst through Will and Dean towards my level. Dean and Will wondering what was happening ran after him.

Nish found me first in my room unconscious with my clothes ripped but hair still in a knot. Dean and Will came in next and stumbled down by my side immediately.

"Lyra! Lyra, wake up." Will tried hopelessly to wake me up.

"Stop it. She's just unconscious." Dean knew that as he was almost a better healer than me; almost but not quite. He took off the wood plank. "Her left leg is broken, right arm too, and that injury on her head can be fatal."

Nish wasn't going to sit around and listen to them moaning away. He called his escort and got me to the healing chamber.

The nurse took one sight at me and pushed everyone out. She knew how badly I was injured. The Principal was called and all three boys had to explain what was happening.

I woke up the next day in the intensive care unit. At least the pain had been numbed. I tried to sit up but couldn't so I spoke out. "Where am I?"

The nurse came bustling over and made me drink a dozen medicines. "I'll just go and tell the Principal and your friends that you are awake."

"Can I see them please? I promise I'll be good, please?"

"OK" The nurse went out and informed everyone. Apparently the three boys had spent the whole night outside the ward and even Lizzy was here now.

They all came running in. I had managed to sit up. Everyone was eager to find out what had happened but Dean wouldn't allow it. He touched my Forehead and cast a simple spell that reflected everything out like a projector. I showed them everything and they could even hear me.

After that I fell asleep because of one of the potion the nurse had made me drink.

While I had been sleeping, Will had attempted to find and kill Edmund but had been stopped by the Dean and Nish. Nish had kicked himself for not recognizing me sooner and had been laughed on and Dean had praised my courage.

When I woke up, I was much better. I tried to get out but was pulled back by Nish who was still there. He had sent everyone else back to bed.

"Not this time, Lyra. I have stationed guards all around the ward with strict orders not to let you out. I'll beat you yet."

I smiled at him but since I couldn't go out, I started to walk around the ward until I got so tired that I almost fainted but was stabled by Nish who forced me back into bed.

"You need to rest."

"I'm a restless girl." That was when Dean and Will returned from their classes their bags still with them I started giving them orders immediately. "Will, could you please get my books and writing equipment down from my room." Will dashed away. "And Dean- tell me what's been happening in the classes!"

"Hang on there. You can't study. You need you rest!" Nish tried to protest but this was the one thing I was not going to give into.

"I came here to study and become something- not to rest."

Nish understood my reason for being here so he let me continue but he didn't leave. Dean charged off into what had been happening as soon as Will had brought down the books.

I couldn't believe how much I had missed! At least a chapter in every lesson and there were six essays to be handed in tomorrow. I stayed up till midnight on the desk finishing my essays. I put them in neat order with a slip on each one saying for which class it was. I had a feeling I was going to be late waking up tomorrow.

Then I went back into my bed with my stack of books and started reading the chapters I was missing. With my head in my swordsmanship training theory book was how Nish found me next morning.

Dean had already been there and taken away all my essays but had been in too much of a hurry to say hi. Nish put away all my books and covered me up properly with the duvet. He pushed back hair from my forehead but as he did so, his fingers brushed against my forehead.

At first he thought he was imagining it but when he checked properly- I was boiling with fever.

Recovery

I had developed fever and this was not going to help my head injuries most of the blood from had burst on the inside. After three days, my right was fully cured and my fever had vanished. By the end of the week, I was cured but I needed go under a serious operation to cure my head injury.

I was just finishing off another essay when I started having a really bad headache. The guys had just come.

"Hey Lyra, how are you?"

"Dean have you got any note from Lizzy?" I said clutching my head.

"Lyra, are you OK?" Nish always knew when I wasn't feeling well.

"No, it's just a small headache. It'll pass." More like a migraine but I didn't want to worry anyone anymore. "Come on, let's go for a walk. I'm suffocating here."

"But your operation?"

"It's not for another hour Will. Come on."

We all went out to the lake and I forgot my headache.

"Hey Dean, catch!" I threw a splash of water towards Dean. We went into a full water fight using spells to splash water. Nish sent a bomb by way which burst straight on my wound and that's when the migraine came back.

I went to lean on a tree. I wanted to scream but the others were having so much fun- how could I? The screams got stuck in my throat but the tears wouldn't stop.

Nish came up behind me. "Boo!"

I turned around with my face covered in tears and eyes looking hollow. He knew that something was wrong but before he could ask, Will and Dean came up on us and splashed a whole wave at us.

Before Nish could recover I fainted.

The headache had been from the blood inside my wound. All three of the boys had rushed me back into the ward and the nurse had to start to start the operation immediately.

One week later I was back in the uni writing essays as fast as I could. I also did one more thing. I sent Dean a volume of books from his most favorite author on healing, to Will I sent brand new bow, to Lizzy I sent a new embroidery kit and to Nish I sent a new sword with my lake sketch. To every single present there was one note attached.

_Thanks for everything._

"Happy Birthday!"

The uni had changed me a lot. I learnt a lot of new things but I didn't hate boys now as I used to. Dean, Will and Nish supported me all the time but I kept on telling me I had to do this myself so one day when we were walking out in the gardens, I broke the news to them.

"Hey guys, you know that sketch on an old man I've got on my wall?" They nodded. "He is Magician."

They gaped at me. "He was my uncle and he died almost a year ago. My father was always away and I hated him anyway. My true father was Magician. He was who made me who I am today. He had wanted me to gain an entry here and become something." Tears had automatically started down my face. "I loved him more than anything. He was the reason of my life but ever since he died, my only reason for living has been to fulfill every dream of his."

They all stared at me with open mouths- except Nish who already knew all this. He was standing beside me with one hand on my shoulder. "I have never doubted you can help me but this I really have to do on my own because this was Magician's dream for me."

"Look what I've done, we were supposed to be walking- bet you can't catch me Nish!"

I ran straight into the woods but when he caught me I acted as if I was about to faint. He ran back to call Dean and Will. They all came running back to me.

"You are so easy to fool!" I ran away again laughing. They just stood there looking dumbstruck for a moment but now they all charged at me. They caught me quickly and we all had a group hug.

"At last the holidays are starting next week." Will knew the dates of our holidays by heart.

"You guys can have all the fun you want." I said pulling out.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Nish asked. The others had stopped fidgeting as well.

"Yeah. I'm going to Frelk for five days. I'll leave on the first day of the holidays early in the morning." Everyone was looking at me with sad faces. "Hey! I'll be back for Christmas." With that I turned and went back to my room with unstopping tears.

Two days before I left I received a huge present from Kieda. In the evening, Lizzy and the gang showed up at my door with a huge cake and presents.

"Happy Birthday!" They all chorused together.

I had been sitting on my bed looking out of the window. I turned, took one look at them and ran out with silent tears.

"Why is she crying?" Dean asked everyone.

"Oh no! How could I forget?" Lizzy suddenly slapped herself on the head.

"What?" They all asked together.

"Her Magician always used to surprise her on her birthday. We did the same thing. She must be missing him. It's Magician's birthday too today."

I ran out into the garden and collapsed into my favorite garden bench. It was in a corner of the maze. You could only find it if you knew there was something there.

I burst out crying loudly wishing as hard as I could that Magician was here. "Where are you?" I closed my eyes hoping that his spirit would come but he didn't. The disappointment was too much to bear.

As I was running out, the gang was coming in, but I left from the other side and jumped straight into the lake.

"She's jumped into the lake!" Nish was the first one to realize what I'd done. They all ran out to the lake edge.

I had jumped straight into the lake and was swimming across it.

"She's not going to make it." Dean said and was about to dive in when Nish stopped him.

"Don't. She has to pull herself out on her own."

"Never give up." Mumbling these words I pushed myself forward and reached the other end. When I pulled myself out; Magician was there.

"Silly girl." He said and then vanished.

"Magician, Magician! Don't go! Please." I started to cry again but then I saw all my friends there. Some times I wished I could kick myself.

I walked calmly back to them and apologized. "Sorry. I always give you a lot of trouble don't I?"

We all had a great big group hug and went out to a posh restaurant for my birthday.

At the end of the day before I went to bed, I imagined magician sitting there next to me. I wished him, gave him a great big hug and his present- a miniature castle in a crystal globe. He smiled and vanished with his present.

The next morning I was unable to get out of my room. Everyone had found out it had been my birthday yesterday and sent flowers. It took me a whole hour to clear a path!

At breakfast, I went on stage and thanked everyone who had sent me flowers. As I was coming down, Nish, Will and Dean were grinning at me.

I gave them an enquiring look and went back to my room, or tried to. The path to my room was lined with flowers which I collected on the way. In my room I found seven present awaiting me.

"Surprise!" Dean, Nish and Will were standing behind me.

"Oh, and don't run away this time." Dean added with a grin.

Kieda had sent me a pair of beautiful earrings; Lizzy had sent me a beautiful blue belt with embroidered curls with a note: _Add this to your battle mode; it has a permanent trap spell on it._

I put the belt on my desk and twirled transforming me immediately. I added the belt on my dress and looked in my mirror. It gave my dress just the right touch- so typical of Lizzy. I was about to transform back when Nish stopped me.

"Don't, you look much better like this."

"Are you saying that I'm not beautiful normally?"

"No I didn't mean that. You look much happier this way."

I gave him a look but didn't transform back. Dean grinned and handed me his presents; a volume on 'How to improve your sketching' and new sketching equipment. I gasped as I opened both presents and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, it's the least I could do after you gave me that volume."

Will had given me a hug and a painting from my favorite painter. He too got a hug but he just grinned.

Next was Nish. He had three presents for me. The first one was a new sword, the second was a set of bow and arrows and the third a beautiful locket in a chain with a diary.

"Nish I cannot accept this locket and diary."

"Open it."

The locket opened the diary and inside it were pictures of Magician, Mother and Kieda with their favorite saying written beneath it.

I gasped. This cannot be.

"The last present is not from me. It's from magician. He had placed left in my father's keep to deliver it to you on your last birthday."

I was left speechless. Nish made me sit on the bed and Dean and Will, both gave be a hug. I had started to cry.

"I am forever in you debt for delivering this to me Nish. Oh, I miss him so. Thanks for the sword and Bow and arrows, Nish. You guys are the best. I am the luckiest girl in the world."

Frelk

I set out for Frelk at dawn two days later equipped with my swords and bow and arrows and a very special package. I stopped during midday for a quick lunch and made camp for the night after sunset. The same thing happened the next day as well.

On the third day I reached Frelk. It was in the countryside; all hills with wild grass and tress, some occasional houses, and farms and fields all around.

I knew this land from the back of my hand. The hills were I had learnt to ride, the field where I had learnt to hold a sword and shot my first arrow… this reminded me too much of Magician. It was about to rain.

I went straight to the cemetery where Magician was buried. I dismounted Rose and tied her to the fence. "I'll be back in a bit, girl." I left her with some food.

Today was the day magician had died and left me forever. I went to the foot of Magician's grave and got out my things. First I lighted candles around where I was sitting. Then I kneeled and unwrapped the wrapping from the special package; it was a sword carved in extreme detail. This was a ritual Magician had taught me on my first funeral.

I faced the flat part of the blade which reflected my face. The ritual was to stay like that until you say the dead person's reflection. It wasn't a real reflection but we see their face when the grief inside us for them gets too much.

I stayed still in that position for ages. It started to rain. I still stayed like that. Then the lighting and thunder struck just behind me and as they did, I saw Magician's face in the blade. I screamed and stuck the sword into the earth.

I leaned on it for a couple more minutes and then just fell down. I hadn't fainted but I'd been trying to fool myself. I was crying now even though the rain hid it. I cried my heart out lying there even after the rain had stopped.

I got up and walked back to Rose. "Sorry girl. Come on, let's go back." I quickly mounted her and charged off, back to Oxford.

Proposals

My return journey too lasted for two days but this time I first rode through rain and was greeted by snow a couple of miles before I reached Oxford.

I had become immune to my surroundings as I was lost in my memories of Magician. My tear stream didn't even pause on the way back.

I arrived in the evening. I gave Rose a good brush down and left her covered in blankets, and lots of food. "You're the best horse anyone could have." I gave her quick kiss and dashed off towards the castle. All I wanted to do now was sit on my beanie bag and cry- no company.

I strode in with my hair and coat flying behind me and my saddle bags on my left shoulder. I went straight to my room ignoring everyone who passed me. I unlocked my door went in and closed it and just slid down and started to cry again.

Slowly I took off my cape and shoes and then slumped onto my beanie bag clutching my cushion crying.

Unknown to me, my arrival had roused everyone in the castle and soon my return was known by all. One thing I had forgotten was the traditional Christmas ball held at the University every year. The girls came from Lizzy's finishing school but this time I was the only girl in uni so there were going to be proposals.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Go away!" I was in no mood to see anyone.

"Lyra it's me, Nish."

I got up awkwardly and opened the door. He was standing there with a tray of food in his hand and he was looking worried.

"Lizzy told me why you had gone away to Frelk."

"I'm not hungry." I said looking at the tray laden with food.

"I'm not going to force you to eat but Lyra you can't just stop living because someone has gone can you?"

"Blackmailer." He smiled and handed the food tray over to me. I ate but only small crumbs. He sighed, took the tray from and fed me like a baby.

"Are you OK now?"

"Thanks."

"I bring you a warning."

"About what?"

"Do you know about the Christmas ball?"

"Yeah- why?"

"Every boy in this university is planning to propose to you- including the Principal."

I gave him a tired look and then stood up and went to the window. "I don't think I'm going to go."

"That includes me too."

"What?" I almost screamed.

Nish bent on his knees and took my hand. "Will you go to the Christmas ball?"

"Nish I'm not sure I'm ready yet." I knelt and made him get up.

"I won't leave your side for a moment."

"I don't doubt you. Christmas had always been a very special time for both me and Magician. And even if I did agree- I have no dress." He looked at me with a posed puppy dog pound face. "OK, OK, I'll think about it."

He went to my desk and wrote something on a piece of paper and hung it on the outside of my door. It said: _Booked for the Christmas Ball, try somewhere else._

I fell back on my bed laughing when I read what he had hung on my door. "You're impossible!"

"I'm you're match remember."

"I'm not telling anyone who I'm going with." That's when Dean and Will entered the door grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"Nice one Nish."

"I'm going with anyone yet," I shot a look at Nish. "Nish put that sign on the door." I opened the door and took it off.

"You'll regret that Lyra. I just saw a whole line of boys about to come up and propose to you." Dean added.

Will spoke up: "I can be your bodyguard if you want."

"Thanks Will but I can protect myself. I don't believe you guys. Well for your information I'm going to tell everyone that I'm not going."

"But Nish…" Dean knew too much.

"I've told him I'll think about it, right Nish." I added slowly.

"Right." He too was grinning.

"You guys are hopeless." I sneezed loudly.

"You wouldn't have happened to have been ridding through rain and snow would you?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"What!" Dean ordered me into bed immediately, sent off Will to get a fever and cold recovery solution from the nurse, told Nish to make me eat the rest of my dinner and he himself started to check my fever.

We all did as we were told because when Dean got angry- you'd better listen if you want to live.

"But I haven't got a fever." I protested

"104 degrees Celsius to be precise and you want to be a healer?"

I didn't say anything anymore because I knew he was just worried.

The next day I was bombarded with written and verbal proposals but I refused every single one. I left for the woods quickly and came back during lunchtime with a small conifer tree which I was going to use as a Christmas tree for my room.

It took me less than an hour to decorate my whole room as I was using magic.

That was when the gang entered with another tray of food but this time I flatly refused.

"No, Dean, seriously I'm not in the mood."

"Are you OK Lyra? Because you don't sound OK."

"Just a bad headache, it'll pass. This is why I don't want to go. I know I won't be able to handle all this. I'm destroying your moods too now. Excuse me."

I went past them, out of the castle and straight to the swordsmanship professor.

"I want to practice now."

He smiled and told me get my horse. I came out of the stable with my magician sword in my hand.

I practiced with him because I wanted to distract myself. Despite a fierce struggle, I started to cry. The professor hesitated and gave me a look.

"I'm fine." I said and slashed a snare at him. I won every time and kept on fighting until it was dark.

"You've improved a lot Lyra."

"Thank you professor." I put Rose away and went to the lake side with all my stuff.

"Hello Lyra."

I turned to find Edmund leaning against a nearby tree. I ignored him.

"Will you go to the ball with me? I know now how true you were. Please forgive me and give me a chance to prove myself."

I stood up calmly, and gave him a long piercing look. "Liar." I said and started to walk away but he had trapped me inside an invisible barrier.

This time I wasn't going to loose. I quickly shot at him a power suction spell and blasted my way out of the barrier. Both spells found their target.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Oh I've got more, but I don't tend to waste it on losers like you."

As I walked out, Dean, Will and Nish were coming out.

"Are you OK?" Nish asked.

"We saw the explosion." Dean explained.

"We were worried!" Will said just in the sake of completing the sequence.

"Thanks guys, but I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself." I said with the same sad face and left them dumbstruck.

"I'll never understand that girl." Dean finally broke the silence.

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met." Nish added.

"She's so nice." Will added.

Then they sat down there in a circle and Nish told them of his first dealing with and they just chatted on from one topic to another. And I thought only girls could gossip.


End file.
